Tala's driving skills
by some stuff
Summary: Have you ever think about what would happen if Tala drove a car? I repeat. Tala, DRIVING a car. That's right, you get chaos and violence everywhere! Rated T for Spencer's threats.


Hello everyone! So, this is a new story-oneshot-somethinglikethat that I did out of boringness and lack of internet.

And why is it free of any grammatical mistake that will possibly leave you blind? Because the beautiful **KedakaiOkami **help me with it! *applause* Thank you so much for your help :')

I really really REALLY hope you enjoy it.

**I do not own Beyblade ):**

Spencer took a deep breath, and I mean a Seaborg deep breath. Not only to calm himself, but also to try to convince himself that this wasn't going to be his last living minutes. Which was a highly possible given the circumstances.

He was currently standing in front of the door, glaring at it like it was his worst enemy, with his hand shaking on the doorknob refusing to turn it and open the door to leave the house like any a normal person would.

The cause, you may ask?

Tala.

The little Satan's offspring –as Spencer had ended up calling him- had been bugging everyone in the house for a week now about learning how to drive. Bryan and Kai, being the assholes that they were, ignored him every time. Smart choice.

Spencer on the other hand had agreed to teach him. But no-one could have warned our gentle giant about Tala's probably shittiest driving skills in the whole history of mankind.

After 17 near-death experiences, 9 crashes, 12 police warnings for public disturbance, 2 trashed cars, 16 tickets for burning traffic lights and 29 infractions, a normal person could have understood by then that he or she was not brought into this world to drive. But no, not Tala. The red headed devil was stubborn as hell.

And what was the worst of all?

Simple. Spencer had been inside the car as well.

"_Yo, Spence! Hurry up man!"_ his evil captain called from outside.

After banging his head on the door a few times out of despair, Spencer gathered some courage and opened the door that would lead to his death.

"What took you so long?" an irritated Tala asked him already in the driver's seat.

"Self-preservation" the blond mumbled to himself after sighing, and walked through the snowy path towards the car and his future killer. It was a shame he was going to die on such a beautiful day he thought bitterly.

Once he got in the car, closed the door and put his seat belt on, he closed his eyes and started to pray to whatever God was listening.

"Sooo…" Tala shifted impatiently.

Spencer sighed again and opened his eyes.

"Seat belt?"

"Seat belt, right," the red head said and put on his seat belt.

"Keys?"

"Keeeys, check" Tala chirped happily. Oh how he loved driving.

"Cell-phone, in case of emergency?"

"Here it is."

"Actual driving skills?"

"Check- Hey! I do have skills!" the captain barked.

"Keep telling yourself that Red," Spencer replied bluntly. "So… Today we're just going to go around the block. Why? Because I really don't think my nerves _or_ my heart can handle much more stress."

"What? Just the block? C'mon Spence that's not even fair!" Tala whined raising his hands in exasperation.

"…Okay," the Whale pressed the bridge of his nose trying to keep his patience. "Two blocks," he gave in.

"But-"

"Two blocks or I swear I'm going to take the keys from you and throw them into the toilet so you will never drive again" the blond threatened.

"Fiiine"

"Hold on a sec, I almost forgot!" Spencer clicked his fingers and turned to the passengers seats to take a motorbike helmet that was casually lying there and then proceeded to put it on his head. "We can start now"

"What's the helmet for?" the redhead enquired suspiciously.

"In case you try something stupid. Which I know you will," the blond replied, amused at seeing Tala's hate-filled glare.

"Ha-fucking-Ha" the captain said annoyed.

"Okay then. First put the keys into the ignition."

Tala tried to put the key into the ignition failing miserably.

"Ummm…"

Spencer sighed and face-palmed, "It's from the other side."

"Ohhh" Tala turned the keys to the other side and successfully put them in. "I knew that," he added slightly.

"Now, you will _carefully_ start the engine turning the key," the giant instructed. Unfortunately Tala turned the key a little too much so the car fired up dangerously. "I said CAREFULLY, didn't I?" Spencer narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Heh. Sorry," Tala smirked apologetically.

"Here comes the difficult part, first you're going to fully press the clutch pedal and then you're SLOWLY going to do the same with the accelerator, letting go the clutch pedal okay?" Spencer said patiently.

"Uhh… Yeah I think I got it."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, yeah" Tala waved off and did as he was told.

But of course, this is Tala we're talking about.

He let go of the clutch too fast after having pressed the accelerator, so naturally, the car swerved and went full speed down the road, which for Spencer's bad luck, was frozen.

"BLOODY HELL TALA! SLOW DOWN!" Spencer yelled grabbing his seat belt for dear life.

"But I'm doing so well!" Tala whined. He clearly didn't understand the dangers of driving (or skidding in this case) in a small frozen Russian road at 120 km/hr.

"I said, slow fucking dow- HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A FREAKING CURVE AHEAD!" the blond panicked suddenly pointing at it.

"Yeah? So what?" the Wolf raised an eyebrow curiously.

"HIT THE BRAKE, YOU IDIOT!" Spencer yelled once again instinctively pressing himself against the seat.

"You mean right now?"

"PRESS THE DAMN BRAKE!"

"Which one was the brake again?"

By the time his brain remembered which one of the pedals was the brake, the car had lost control on the curve and was sent into what luckily was a small hill of snow.

Inside the car, Tala was still gripping the steering wheel while Spencer was practically sprawled on his seat, still gripping his seat belt with a pale, shocked expression.

"I think I found the brake now-" the redhead said casually to break the silence until the air bag deployed shutting him up.

"I'm going to _fucking _kill you" Tala heard Spencer's muffled voice.

…

PLEASE! For the love of every God's creation on earth, tell me what you thought! D: (and yes, that actually means REVIEW on my own begging and pathetic way :) )


End file.
